


Why don't we rely on chemistry?

by MellowShark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowShark/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: Daichi often found himself staring at Suga like he was in that moment, watching how his friend's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes moved in his sleep; watched how the light flush on his cheeks darkened. Wait... Flush darkening?The scent all but slapped him in the face as Suga emitted a whimper. A high whine escaping him in his sleep./Heat/
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	Why don't we rely on chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a long time and Haikyuu still feels like a new fandom to me, but I've had this in my head for months now and wanted to finally share it :)
> 
> beta'd by @stevie-kat 
> 
> title from Young the Giant's Superposition because it's the perfect ship song!

> **_"I want you to want me_ **  
>  **_Why don't we rely on chemistry_ **  
>  **_Why don't we collide the spaces that divide us  
>  I want you to want me"_ **

Everyone was exhausted. It felt as if a heavy blanket laid over all of them, their bones aching, their muscles complaining at how hard they'd been working. There was a calm over the bus as everyone slept, completely at odds with the prior excitement from their win. They were going to finals; the team had fought harder than ever and their hard work had paid off. 

Daichi could feel something itching at his skin as he slept, something crawling up his spine and tingling the nerves in the back of his neck. The exhaustion that had drained him started to be overtaken by this new feeling. His bleary mind taking its time to recognise there was a smell that was wafting into his senses, the scent settling in his mind. 

It didn't take long for tired eyes to open, flinching a little at the bright sunset that painted orange into the bus. Daichi could smell something sweet, something familiar and warm close by, making him smile to himself. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned his head to look around the bus, nodding to himself as he saw the whole team asleep. He could hear snoring from the back, not the slightest bit surprised at how everyone looked exhausted even in their sleep. 

Bringing a hand up to rub at his face, Daichi sighed softly, his face scrunching up a little as that scent fully registered in his mind. As he settled back in his seat, his eyes moved to his seat neighbour, watching as Suga's eyes clenched and his lips, plump and moist from being licked recently, parted as he panted lightly. For a moment Daichi sat in the quiet of the bus, listening to the noises his teammates were making, to the wheels rolling over the tarmac of the road, whilst he looked at Suga. There was a light flush dusting his cheeks, reaching back to his ears. At first it seemed like part of his exhaustion, but Daichi couldn't help but frown a little, one hand lifting to tuck a stray hair behind Suga's ear.

His fingertips barely grazed Suga's skin but it was enough for more of the scent to suddenly waft to Daichi.

Something was wrong. The smell that was permeating his mind, taking over his senses, it was coming from Suga. His closest friend had always been so careful when it came to his scent and his heats. Being one of only three omegas on the team meant Suga had taken any and all precautions he could, making sure his fellow omegas followed suit, so that they wouldn't be in a situation like this. 

Daichi could barely process the sight in front of him. The sunset bathed Suga in a beautiful light, making his fair skin glow. In the three years he’d known Suga, in all the time he’d looked at him, he had never looked this ethereal. That ashy hair shimmered with the start of a heat sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead. 

There was something off about the way Suga sat next to him, leaning as far from him as possible. Had he meant to do so? To keep his distance from the alpha? Daichi felt a sinking feeling brew deep in his stomach at the thought. Neither of them had really talked about their dynamics since they presented during their second year, they'd just fallen into a habit of standing closer to one another - of Daichi resting his wrist close to Suga's neck, scenting him a little to calm him down when the setter got a bit too in the mom zone when dealing with the kids. Suga doing the same when angry Daichi decided to make an appearance, usually when dealing with the first years. They knew each other’s dynamic, but never saw it as something that affected their friendship, if anything it allowed them to feel more comfortable with their affectionate shoulder touches and Suga’s encouraging punches. They knew they could be in each other’s space and feel comfortable.

Suga had always given him such warm smiles, such gentle eyes at every touch. They hadn't needed to pass words between one another, they'd simply fallen into a comfortable pattern of giving each other the barest minimum amount of scent to help the other in times of need. Even during Suga's heats, Daichi would provide a jumper or shirt to help him through it, but neither would say a word other than a small 'thank you' from Suga when he returned the item of clothing, now thick with his own scent. Daichi’s ruts had a similar routine, only Suga rarely got the item of clothing back, choosing old and ripped items to give to Daichi. Suga never questioned why they were never returned, both of them knowing that during Daichi’s rut his deep inner alpha tore at the fabric, in want for the omega scent to be spread around but also in anger that the owner of the scent wasn’t with him. They had a mutual agreement to comfort one another, especially in their times of need, but nothing more had come of it. 

Not that either of them didn't want more from the other, but their silent agreement worked so well. Their teamwork as captain and vice-captain worked well, both of them taking almost parental roles and working in sync to keep their team morale up whilst simultaneously laying to rest their worries and anxieties about upcoming practices or matches. Daichi couldn't complain or beg for more, what they had _worked_.

The others had noticed of course, but even the louder members of the team didn't dare question what was happening, didn't question why Suga and Daichi didn't just become mates already. There had been times during practice where Tsukishima had snickered to himself at the sight of Daichi calmly running his wrist up and down Suga's arm, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Tanaka who gave him a look daring him to say something about it. The whole team had their own silent, mutual agreement to let things be. The dynamic worked and that's all they could ask for.

Daichi often found himself staring at Suga like he was in that moment, watching how his friend's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes moved in his sleep; watched how the light flush on his cheeks darkened. Wait... Flush darkening? 

The scent all but slapped him in the face as Suga emitted a whimper. A high whine escaping him in his sleep. 

_Heat_

Within seconds, all the alphas on the bus found themselves suddenly awake. Daichi heard a low noise coming from the back, movement from around him as they all registered the same sweet scent he did. 

Even with their silent agreement, there was no way in hell he'd let anyone get near Suga in this state.

A series of sudden shouts pulled his attention as Kagayama, Noya, and Narita grabbed at Tanaka, Tsukishima restrained by Yamaguchi and Hinata as Tsukii all but threw himself over the chair, the two alphas growling low in their chest, pupils blown as the scent spread around them all. 

Fuck, this wasn't good. Suga was always so in control of his heats, what had happened?! Daichi questioned whether Suga might be unwell, his body not responding to the usual methods and pills he used. 

The movement and shouts sprung Daichi into motion. Gone was his simple staring and enjoyment of Suga's scent, moving to wrap his arms around the omega, pulling him onto his lap as Daichi curled around his body, one leg up on the chair as he even used his knee to try and blockade Suga further. The press of his knee against Suga’s back, bringing him closer, sent a rolling shudder through the omega, a soft keening moan leaving his barely parted lips. 

Coach Ukai called for the bus to stop, Takeda bringing it to halt to the side of the road in a panic, grunting as he stumbled out of his seat and gripped the top of it tight enough to start tearing the seams. Daichi took little notice of the bus movements slowing down and instead his eyes scanned the bus again, only now his own pupils were blown wide and his mouth was curled into a snarl, daring anyone to move closer and face his wrath. 

Not only were the two alphas behind him growling low as they tried to break free of those holding them, Asahi was now being held back too by Ennoshita and Kinoshita, muscles straining as he was prevented from leaping to the other side of the bus. All three of the alphas panting hard, pupils taking over their eyes as they growled low in their chests, near snarling as they tried to break free. 

Asahi's nostrils flared at a new wave of scent from Suga, throwing his arms back in attempt to loosen Ennoshita's hold on them, growling a low 'omega' as he clambered from his seat, only to be thrown to the floor in the process. Not wanting the alpha to move further, Ennoshita and Narita quickly moved to sit on Asahi, grunting as he attempted to throw them off, muscles rippling in pure rabid need. 

At the display of another alpha attempt to claim Suga, Daichi felt his back arch in order curl over Suga further, his eyes darkening in a way none of the team had ever seen before. The noise that left his throat startled even Asahi, who nearly whimpered at the display in front of him, settling his thrashing down. Daichi's hands clenched tight into Suga's shoulder and hip, no doubt leaving light marks, as he snarled, not a care for how animalistic he appeared.

A soft whimper broke him out of his spell as Suga's eyes opened, revealing how glossy and blown out they were. A soft touch to Daichi's cheek was enough to turn all of his attention to the omega in his arms; to forget about the other alphas who dared consider taking what was his. 

"Dai...Daichi?" 

The whimper that left Suga as a wave of heat ricocheted through his body made Daichi weak at the knees, had him cooing down at Suga softly as he tried his best to focus and protect the boy in his arms. 

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe, you're with me." 

In order for the whole bus to hear him, Daichi growled out the last of his words. The others backed down and the onslaught of alpha scent started to die down. Daichi hadn't even registered how strongly the other three were spreading their scent, it was only when Yamaguchi whimpered and moved down to the front of the bus with Nishinoya that Daichi noticed. They both huddled behind their coach along with Takeda, Kiyoko, and Yachi protected by his now outstretched arms. Only the alpha and betas remained on the other side and even with Daichi's display of assertion, the sheer scent of raw, unmated omega was sending the others crazy. 

Even with his mind in overdrive, Daichi started slowly mapping circles into Suga's body wherever he was touching. His mind needed skin to skin contact to lessen the animal inside of him but he knew it would be too much, would go too far to strip Suga right here and now. He wouldn't dare let anyone see Suga so exposed, the sheer thought making him growl, sending vibrations into Suga's body. 

Time moved treacle slow as Suga whimpered louder, moving his body to curl up closer to Daichi, head resting in the crook of his neck. Like a sloth, his movements slowed down as Suga's arms grabbed hold of Daichi's jacket, grasping hard as a flutter of air hit Daichi's neck. 

Suga was breathing _deeply_.

All of the air left Daichi's chest as he felt Suga taking the deepest breath possible, letting out a keening noise as he took in the alpha's protective scent. The sniffing turned into rubbing, swiftly turning into Suga gripping tighter onto Daichi as he panted softly, neck stretching to scent the alpha. Suga's hands flexed as they moved upwards, one hand tightly holding Daichi's collar whilst the other inched onto his warm neck, fingertips prickling with need as skin touched. 

Daichi could feel his scent glands swelling. The sweet scent of an omega that wanted to be bitten, wanted to be marked, was teasing at his deep inner alpha. 

With the signs of Suga's preheat growing more intense, Daichi's reactions only grew in possessiveness, the slightest movement from anyone on the bus making him bare his teeth and hold Suga closer. Even as Ukai tried to calm the alpha down, assuring him that no-one was going to touch Suga, Daichi continued to flicker his eyes around everyone, wanting to be sure no one would dare think of touching his mate. 

His? 

Mate? 

No. 

They hadn't talked about this. 

This wasn't right. 

Daichi looked down to see Suga with his face clenched and flushed in pain, so he loosened his hold on him, voice barely more than a whisper as he tried to calm down. 

"Not mine. Need to keep safe. Want... Want mine." 

Even with his words not quite collecting into full sentences, Suga understood him completely, eyes snapping open to look up at Daichi with a begging expression. His own voice was weak but full of desperation as he rubbed his face against where Daichi's scent emitted the strongest, lips brushing against the swollen gland. 

"Alpha. Want... Always wanted." 

With the pair focused on one another, Ukai inched closer towards them with the aim to get a suppressant into Suga before a full-blown heat hit him. Daichi could only focus on Suga's words though, echoing through his mind, paying no heed to their coach. 

Meanwhile the betas had managed to control the other alphas from reacting further, holding them back and talking to them as a form of distraction. They all knew that they couldn't produce a scent to calm them down, but attempting to rationalise the situation seemed to be working. 

Suga's tongue slipped out to lick at his lips, groaning softly as his hand moved higher, knuckles running along Daichi's strong jaw as it flexed with desire. Daichi swallowed hard at the sight of Suga looking up at him, eyes glossy and blown out. His fingers moved further up to loosely cup Daichi's cheek and Daichi couldn't stop his own movements, his hand cupping the back of Suga's to press it further into his cheek. The pure delight on Suga's face as the alpha turned into his touch was like something out of a dream, only growing brighter when Daichi's lips placed a light peck on the palm. 

The tender moment continued as Daichi slowly moved Suga's hand so their fingers could fit together, not perfectly given the angle but enough for him to bring those delicate, yet strong and calloused from so many years of volleyball, fingertips to his lips, kissing each one. His lips gave such light touches but the sensation sent waves of raw need through Suga, his back arching as Daichi moved to hold his hand and started tenderly kissing each knuckle as if they were the more precious jewels on earth. 

Daichi loved every part of Suga. He wanted to be able to show him that every day of his life. 

With Daichi’s head turned towards his hand, Suga could see the injured cheek fully, his heart breaking as the memories of seeing Daichi prone and unmoving on the floor hit him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he moved his other hand between them to tenderly cup the sore cheek. Daichi flinched a little in pain, even if the swelling had gone down, he was still missing a tooth and he’d done some damage to his jaw. Seeing the alpha in pain made Suga whine, his fingers moving with little pressure as he tried to tap away the pain, bringing his fingers to his lips to kiss them before resting them back on Daichi’s skin. He knew even in his heat filled mind that it wasn’t really going to help, but when Daichi looked at him like he’d just cured the injury, Suga gave a dopey smile in response.

The air in the bus was tense and thick with scents, but Ukai pushed forward until he could crouch next to Daichi and Suga, holding back a flinch when Daichi's head snapped up to look at him, the kind expression gone in an instant and replaced with pure rage as he snarled at his coach. Ukai could only raise his hands as a form of peace, showing the medication he'd grabbed from Suga's bag on the way over.

"Sawamura, he needs these. You know he does, kid. You don't want him going into a full heat now, right? There's so many alphas around and you don't want him getting hurt, do you?" 

The mention of the other alphas was enough to make Daichi flinch, blinking as he looked to see Asahi still on the floor, seeing Tsukishima behind him held back against his chair by Hinata, Tanaka all but plastered to one of the chairs as Narita held him down. This has escalated further than he expected. Daichi hadn't even seen half of what had gone on in the bus, so focused on the omega that was trembling in his arms. 

It took a few moments for Daichi to hear all of Ukai's words, to understand what he was saying. All he wanted was Suga safe and away from other alphas. He wanted to protect him. 

Whilst deep in thought, Ukai moved forward and whispered out Suga's name, looking desperate as he tried to get the pill in him. Suga just whined in response, curling up closer to Daichi and rubbing his face against the fabric of his jacket, breathing in deeply in an attempt to get even more of the alphas scent in him. It felt so good, so comforting, but he felt a hand on the back of his head, coaxing him to move by rubbing circles on his scalp. 

Gentle moans left Suga's parted lips as he turned his head and let something be placed in his mouth. He could hear Daichi's voice softly speaking to him, strained as he held back his instincts to not let this heat stop, but as Daichi told him to swallow, that he'd feel better if he did, he couldn't help but follow the order. 

Minutes passed as the pill took effect, slowly sending Suga into a peaceful sleep as he remained curled up on Daichi's lap. The alpha daren't move too much, the risk of waking the omega too high. It wasn’t long before Suga's scent banked, now only an ember compared to the flame that had consumed the bus before.

Once it was deemed safe to, the other members of the team started to move back to their seats, now with alphas kept to the back of the bus and the omegas collected at the front. Windows were opened in an attempt to get the thick scents out and the bus started to move. 

The tension in the air didn't fade however, with the alphas gritting teeth as they held back their own instincts, but they could see Daichi's soft expression as he stroked Suga's cheek and temple, brushing his hair back with every sweep. They knew that Suga was claimed even without a formal mark. They had known that before. Asahi especially felt guilt gnawing at him, his chest tight knowing he's almost tried to attack one of his closest friends. The group would need time to talk about this later, for now he gripped the armrests of the chair tight as he took deep breaths. 

Even with the storm over, no-one could fully calm down. All of the omegas that kept to the front of the bus couldn't help but look over their shoulders. Oddly there wasn't a hint of fear coming from any of them, rather concern rolling off them in waves. Noya kept looking towards Asahi, his heart aching for the Ace who clearly couldn't forgive himself for what had happened. The mania may have left him as the scent died down, but his hand remained clasped over his mouth and nose, pupils still blown wide. 

Whilst the rest of the bus sat in unease, Daichi sat in his own world. The sunset hit Suga's face even more perfectly in this position, where he belonged, curled up in Daichi's lap. He'd managed to move a little so his back was against the seat again, his legs spread as his feet rested back on the floor. Suga was the perfect size to curl up on his lap, knees tucked in and head resting on Daichi's shoulder. His breathing had evened out nicely, the flush lightening as the risk of a full heat lessened. Daichi just couldn't stop looking down at him, one hand cupping the back of Suga's head, his thumb rubbing gently at the crown, the other settled on Suga's hip, relishing in the closeness. He daren't steal a proper kiss from Suga, even though he ached to rest his lips on Suga's forehead, so he just sat there watching him sleep. 

It was another half hour before the bus pulled up to the school, Ukai sighing as he gestured for all of the omegas to get out first, wanting them to take showers and head to the clubroom before everyone else. They may not have had heats triggered, but Suga's residual scent lingered on them all. Concerned eyes looked over at Suga as he slept. Once they were off and taken into the school by Takeda, Ukai watched the rest of the team as they inched off the bus, barely making a noise as they moved. He was quick to pull the other alphas off the bus, muttering into their ears to take showers and fully calm down, to which all three gave weak nods and all but ran to do so. 

The school had stayed behind, watching the results, but as everyone rushed off the bus in groups, those awaiting their return were shocked to not see the full team straight away. Members of the female volleyball team paused their run over to the bus as they saw Takeda slowly coming off and closing the door behind him. He moved closer to them and asked politely for them to head back, telling them that celebrating will have to wait a little while. He looked sheepish as he avoided explaining what had happened, just saying enough to get them away. 

On the bus, Ukai leaned against one of the chairs opposite Daichi and Suga, watching them as Daichi's pupils finally returned to regular size. The coach crossed his arms, using one hand to reach and rub at his face, taking a deep breath before going to speak. His eyes widened when Daichi's voice interrupted him. 

"There's people waiting for us. We need to go, but he needs rest, he can't go out like this." 

"Unfortunately, I agree. It would be best to get him to the nurse’s office and get his parents to pick him up. Kid needs to rest and needs his heat suppressed before tomorrow." Ukai groaned as he looked outside of the window and saw Takeda waving to him with a questioning look on his face. "But we also need to plan for the match tomorrow, we can't let this stop us from progressing to nationals." 

The slightest thought that someone could be blaming Suga for something that is natural for him made Daichi growl, his eyes narrowing at their coach, who put his hands up in defence.

"Hey, it's not his fault. I'm honestly surprised this hasn't happened to any member of the team yet. Sawamura, calm down. What we need to do is get him to have this heat fully break before we try and meet everyone else in the gym for a meeting. This is gonna take some explaining, the school looks like they're waiting for you all..." 

Daichi turned his head away from Suga properly for the first time since Suga's heat had triggered. Even when he'd been looking around, his face had quickly gone back to the omega resting with him. He peered out of the window and frowned a little, the crease between his eyes increasing when he saw a few people peering out of nearby windows, awaiting their return. Any other day he’d be amazed at the fact everyone stayed behind for them, but knowing what had happened, knowing how vulnerable Suga was right now, he couldn’t feel it. 

"I don't want them seeing him like this. It's not fair to Koushi." 

It was rare for anyone to call Suga by his first name, even rarer for it to be done so casually, but given how Daichi was cradling Suga, Ukai didn't even flinch, just nodding in agreement. 

"We'll stay in here for a few more minutes until he wakes up, then once he's able to walk alone we'll get him out. You need to go straight to taking a shower." 

The thought of losing Suga's sweet scent made Daichi's heart drop. He didn't want to lose it. He wanted to smell it forever. 

"N-No." 

Suga's quiet voice spoke up as he woke up, the back of his hand rubbing his eyes as the smallest pout appeared on his face. Daichi's attention went straight back down to him as he helped Suga sit up, gently rubbing circles on his back and leg even once Suga was upright in the chair, leaning slightly on Daichi's arm.

"I'm sorry. I took my medicine, I'm not due for a heat for another month. I don't know what happened." 

He could barely look at either of the alphas, an embarrassed flush now dusting his cheeks as he bit his lip. Both were quick to reassure him with just their smiles, kind eyes looking at him from his coach, whilst Daichi's were full of compassion with a flicker of guilt. 

"You needn't apologise, Koushi. I'm the one who should, I could barely control myself. I should have been a better friend, not one that instantly grabbed you."

Hearing his first name be used, Suga let out the softest of gasps, lifting one hand up to his face to tuck a hair behind his ears, looking up at Daichi as he did so. The moment their eyes met, they fell into each other’s gazes, Suga looking up with such a tired yet peaceful expression.

Ukai felt like he needed to get some air, a little overwhelmed by how sickly sweet the two boys were looking at one another. Whilst he was pleased nothing drastic had happened and he’d managed to get Suga to take his meds, he still felt responsible for how things went. He knew Daichi would protect Suga, but even he was struggling to keep himself under control. The two of them were still talking to one another, trying to reassure the other that they had done nothing wrong and that things were okay, although it was clear Daichi was holding back a lot, given how he grunted out a few words here and there. There were feelings between the two that needed to be addressed and Ukai was getting tired of hearing them dance around it. 

“Enough, we need to get off the bus. Sugawara, can you stand?” 

The two were startled, seemingly having forgotten their coach was even there, and whilst he clearly didn’t want to pull away from Daichi’s warmth, Suga nodded and, albeit trembling a little, stood up, giving his trademark bright smile. He looked better, his face no longer flushed and back to a regular tone. There was no scent coming from him, other than the traces of Daichi’s scenting, matching Suga’s own lingering on the alpha.

Once he was up, Ukai beckoned him to move off the bus, holding a hand behind him when Daichi swiftly stood, blocking the alpha from following by pushing hard against his chest. The roar that rippled out of Daichi left Suga swaying on the spot, the sudden ambush of scent from Daichi at being held back intensifying his heat, barely managing to stay upright as he grabbed onto a chair. 

“Sawamura stand down! Control yourself!” 

Suga turned and gasped, watching Daichi as his face morphed into a snarl as he was held back by their coach, pupils dilated and teeth bared. Nothing Ukai was saying was making a difference, being forced apart was sending Daichi into a loop, trapped in his instincts. Suga could hear Ukai muttering ‘not even fucking bonded yet’ through Daichi’s sounds, a whimper leaving him as he looked straight at the alpha.

“Daichi … Stop.”

Before he even finished speaking, Daichi fell to his knees, panting and gripping at his trousers, fingers digging so tight into the fabric Suga was sure he'd rip them. Harsh grunts and pants left Daichi’s chest, heaving as he shook his head to try to bring some sense to himself, muttering ‘sorry’ as he tried to calm down. 

Ukai moved quickly, getting Suga off the bus before Daichi could stand back up, handing him over to Takeda. As he turned back, he saw Daichi looking down at the floor as he stumbled out of the bus, his eyes downcast, clearly showing his upset at being separated from Suga. Ukai knew they couldn’t have bonded, yet Daichi’s reactions were that of a newly bonded alpha, unable to be apart from their omega. The violent response to being held back was like nothing he’d seen before from an unbonded pair. Sure he’d seen his fair share of shitty alphas who acted out of instinct, although he had done his best in his school years to knock sense into them and help protect those in need, but to see Daichi roaring at Suga being taken from him was a whole other level.

Not wanting to spook the boy, he moved close and slowly put his hands out to touch Daichi’s shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he talked him down. They stood there for a few minutes, letting all of the adrenaline and all of the instinct that had sent Daichi nearly rabid fizzle out of him. He heard a quiet voice, unlike any other time the team captain spoke.

“I’m sorry, I...I just saw him being taken and it felt like my chest was tearing in two.” Daichi lifted his eyes up to meet Ukai’s, shame clear in them, before he looked around. There was no-one near them, clearly the students of the school had backed away once something was clearly up. Ukai had deemed Daichi calm enough to lead him through to the showers, throwing a towel at him as he barked out an order for him to get clean. This time Daichi put up no defense, he’d get Suga’s scent off him and get his mind back in order. He was the captain, he needed to get his team into a meeting so they could win tomorrow.

Whilst Daichi showered, Suga was taken to the nurses office and placed into a bed, the curtains drawn around him as the school nurse went through basic health checks. He felt better than before, but his chest felt tight, like something was pulling at it. There was no doubt in his mind that it was because of Daichi, his friend who he’d caused so many problems for. Suga wasn’t one to dwell on things, he tried to keep the momentum going with the team pushing them forward and he matched this in his own life. Since presenting, Suga hadn’t let anything hold him back, there was nothing different about him except his heats. At that thought a small smile graced his lips, the memories of when he, Daichi, and Asahi had all finally presented and he hadn’t held back when he told them of his dynamic, never ashamed of who he was. Of course both of the other two were alphas and they were as polite as ever, not thinking for a second that his dynamic made him weak or fragile. 

He loved his friends dearly, he treasured the memories he had with them. What happened today was no different. They’d won against Seijō, they’d beaten Oikawa and were in the finals. This little blip in the road wouldn’t change a thing, today was a means for celebration. Even if he’d been out of it he had heard and felt Asahi’s reaction to his heat, but fear never passed his mind. He trusted that even if he hadn’t been held back, Asahi would never have hurt him.

The nurse cleared her throat to get Suga’s attention once she had finished, smiling gently when his eyes met her own. She calmly explained that he was lucky his medication took the moment it did, otherwise a full heat could have hit. His fists flexed as he grabbed at the fabric beneath him, a sigh punching from his chest at how relieved he was. It had been some time since he’d had the start of a heat sneak up on him like that, but that had been during an actual heat period, not just randomly after a match. With a pat on the shoulder and a small bag placed in his hand, Suga was told that he had to take a few pills before he left, but that his scent had died down enough that he was safe to head back out to his team. 

Once he was deemed fit to go, Suga made his way down the school hallways, surprised at how many people were still hanging around. He got some pats on the back and some congratulations sent his way, which just made him rub at the back of his head as he thanked everyone for supporting the team. Thankfully he was quick to head outside and towards the gym, where he could hear everyone had collected. 

He couldn’t help but pause outside, frowning at the thought of facing everyone. They’d all been so overrun by their instincts because of him. No. He knew that wasn’t true. They were all tired and even as they slept they had some adrenaline still running through them, it was normal for them to react as they did. Before he could move to be in view of the open door, Asahi stepped out, stopping dead like a deer in the headlights as he stared at Suga. 

Not wanting a big scene with more of the team coming outside, Suga waved towards Asahi and stepped back, beckoning him to follow. The taller man had some reservations, looking like a puppy that had just been told off, but followed with a nod. A pregnant pause made the air around them uncomfortable but Suga was quick to stop it with a sharp hit to Asahi’s side, making him splutter in surprise.

“Oh come on, by now you should be used to my methods of eradicating your worries.” 

Suga gave his brightest, most genuine smile down to Asahi, who now was bent over as he caught his breath, looking up at Suga with complete shock on his face. 

“Did you think I’d hold it against you? You acted normally, Asahi. Yes it may have been more violent than you’d have liked but we all had some energy pent up. If you want me to say I forgive you, then I do. I don’t blame anyone for what happened and I know you don’t blame me.” 

Asahi stood up with a small smile of his own, holding his side as he took a few deep breaths and chuckled. The two of them made peace with the situation, Suga glad to see the fear and guilt gone from his friend. With that dealt with, they went to head into the gym, only to pause when they heard footsteps approaching.

Suga was quick to turn his head, watching as Daichi’s movements came to a stop a few meters from them, as if he was scared to step any closer. The guilt that Suga thought had gone from Asahi seemed to return as he stepped away from Suga, who then grabbed at his arm to stop him. 

A crackle of tension flickered between the three third years as Daichi looked at Suga’s hand where it held onto Asahi, but the tension faded in an instant as he just smiled, eyes kind as he continued to walk towards them. His hands fell into a comforting pat on both their shoulders, a light squeeze to them both had all three smiling at one another. Asahi's relief was clear on his face as he muttered a 'thank god it's all okay' and turned his head back into the gym, his posture relaxing as he walked away.

With it only being the two of them outside, Daichi looked to his hand that remained on Suga's shoulder, coughing lightly as he removed and used it to push his hair back, a few droplets of water from his shower flicking off in the process. The sudden loss of Daichi's warm hand had Suga pout a little, but it didn't last for long as he took the initiative and grabbed Daichi's other hand before dragging his friend into the gym.

Astonishingly, there was a lack of reaction as the two walked in. Yamaguchi was the only member to look over at them with a little nervous energy as he sat next to Tsuki. His hand rested on the floor between them, ready and primed to grab the alpha if needed, but after getting a smile from Suga, he visibly relaxed. The omega clearly had been shocked to his core by the events on the bus, as he looked pensively towards Daichi. But when he saw that Suga was holding the alpha’s hand he gave a little nod. Even with the team having pairs that fit so well together, no pairs had bonded, but it was painfully evident by how certain people were sat together that what had happened had caused a need in them all. Tsuki didn’t show it on his face, but his hand moved to cover Yamaguchi’s as Suga and Daichi moved closer, beckoned by Ukai to sit. 

Noya gave a little nudge to Asahi, smiling up at him. Daichi could hear a quiet ‘it’s okay now’ which made the older alpha give a weak smile in response. Without a moment's hesitation, Noya leaned against Asahi, head on his shoulder as he let out the smallest of scents to comfort him. Similar to Daichi with Suga, Asahi just hadn’t found it in him to tell Noya how he felt, he knew he loved the omega, but anxieties and nerves at ruining their friendship had held him back. He felt ashamed at how Noya had seen him go rabid, completely unlike his usual personality. Daichi could tell that he was now worried about how Noya saw him, but as the omega rested against Asahi, Daichi hoped he would see that Noya didn’t mind.

Throughout the meeting Daichi’s focus stuttered, both from how Suga would gently squeeze his hand as if to reassure him things would okay, and from how he made sure to help get the team pumped up and excited for the next day’s game. After the meeting finished they all trickled out of the gym.

Whilst some made their way to the club room, others waved as they headed home, wanting to follow Takeda’s orders of getting a good night's rest. Daichi made sure he said goodbye to everyone, congratulating them on their hard work, with Tsukishima and Tanaka giving varying levels of apologies for how they acted, making sure both Suga and Daichi accepted the apologies before heading off.

Soon enough, he was left alone with Suga, who stepped up next to him and smiled fondly, looking off at the second years as they headed home. Without having to look, their hands moved to hold one another again, settling where they belonged. Their feet moved without question, taking them out of the school and down the nearby roads. It was quiet in the area now that everyone had gone home, and Daichi relished in the calm of the evening. There were distant sounds of cars, but as the two of them walked, they were alone following the street lights that bathed them in a yellow glow. 

Neither spoke a word for some time, only their held hands and brushing shoulders speaking for them. It was comfortable and calm, the complete opposite of earlier. 

Suga slowed them down as they walked towards a neighbourhood, stopping as they waited to cross the road. His hand tightened its hold on Daichi’s own, not wanting to let go for a second as he turned to the alpha. The expression on his face left no room for error, it was full of compassion and soft desire as he smiled up at Daichi.

“Come home with me. Stay the night. We need to have a good rest and honestly, I don’t know if I can fall asleep without you close to me right now.”

Daichi blinked in shock at the admission, his eyes hooded over with a rush of feelings as his heart fluttered in his chest. He daren’t think anything dirty, he honestly really just wanted to hold Suga.

“Your parents, won’t they question it?” Suga chuckled at the question, shaking his head lightly. 

They’d been close friends for long enough that both sets of parents knew how much they cared for one another. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be studying together and to fall asleep on late nights, so comfortable with one another. 

“They don’t question whenever I come home with a jumper of yours reeking of your scent before a heat, nor do they question when you come over and we’re leaning up against one another. Daichi, they won’t think anything’s off.”

Neither of the two had ever verbally mentioned how the trading of clothes was obviously picked up by their parents and friends, their silent agreement just working perfectly without it, so hearing such words from Suga made Daichi blush deeply. His other hand moved to cup Suga's cheek, humming at the warmth coming from it. 

The two of them stood staring at one another, ignoring the flashing green light that would let them cross the road, captivated by each other's eyes. They knew it all to be true, that everyone around them knew how much they clearly loved one another. Neither wanted to ruin the comfort they both felt, having worries that changing the status quo of their friendship would ruin it.

A gust of wind blew past them, catching Suga's hair and lifting it from his face, startling him as a leaf flew nearby. Daichi couldn't hold himself back any longer and used this moment to move his hand to cup the back of Suga's head and bring him close. Their eyes never lost hold of one another as their lips met.

Time stood still around them.

Nothing had felt more cliche before, the two of them stood alone on the pavement, finally kissing as the wind picked up around them. 

Moments passed and neither parted, wanting to keep their first kiss going for as long as possible, but eventually they needed to breathe. As their lips moved away from the other's, soft gasps left both of their mouths. 

Suga was the first to blink and register what had happened, not wasting another moment as he all but bounced on the spot and let go of Daichi's hand to cup both of his cheeks and bring him in for another kiss, one that was full of laughter and bright smiles from the two of them. Suga's eyes looked over to see the crossing light going green again and took the opportunity to grab Daichi and pull away from him, rushing across the road with the alpha grinning behind him as they linked hands and ran.

Nothing else mattered except each other in that moment, even as they ran past the last few people outside and made their way through the neighbourhood to Suga's family home. They both were panting by the time they arrived, near scrambling up the steps to the front door. Suga could barely contain himself as he fumbled for his keys, the two of them laughing through their pants. 

With the front door open the two near fell in, quick to take their shoes off and greet the house. Suga's mother poked her head around one of the doors and looked surprised, her eyes trailing down to where Daichi had taken Suga's hand again, giving a soft yet smug smile before waving them off. As she moved back to where she had been, they heard a 'congratulations, just make sure you boys sleep' which had them both stare at each other in shock before bursting out laughing again.

As they made their way into Suga's room, Daichi was hit once again by the sweet scent from the bus, only this time it was far less intense than before. That sweet scent brought so much comfort to his mind and heart. It was familiar and now smelt far more of 'mate' than simply just Suga's room.

He'd been over enough times and given Suga enough clothes that there was enough to go around for him to sleep in. They didn't even need to discuss the sleeping arrangements, both eyeing up Suga's large double bed and forgoing the spare mattress Daichi usually ended up on.

As Suga collected some clothes for Daichi, the alpha looked in the pile he was rummaging through, chuckling when he noticed a bigger collection of his clothes than he expected. Suga tended to return the items he'd scented, but clearly wanted to keep a stash. A surge of possessiveness shot through Daichi like a bolt as he stepped closer just as Suga stood up and moved to hand him some clothes. The alpha leant over him, effectively trapping him as he looked down at the rest of the collection. 

A black shirt caught his eye, one that had an emblem of a band from he'd gone to a small gig with Asahi and Suga last year. He'd wondered where it had gone, but rather than wanting it back, he picked it up and gave it to Suga. 

The way they were positioned now had Daichi's chest pressed up against Suga's back, breath hitting the baby hairs on the back of his neck and skimming his ear as Daichi whispered to him.

"Wear it, I want to see you in my clothes." 

A deep flush dusted Suga's cheeks, a low whining noise leaving his chest as he nodded softly. Daichi wanted to tease his friend more but decided against it, standing up and placing a hand on Suga's hip instead. They both were quick to change, not wanting to waste any time. Suga held the hem of the shirt with his hands as it laid over his torso, a little baggy purely from how Daichi liked his clothes to fit, a hint of collar bone exposed.

It was enough for Daichi's pupils to dilate as he took in the beauty in front of him. He stepped closer and placed his hands delicately on Suga's hips, squeezing lightly as he leaned down and rested his forehead on the omegas shoulder, smiling to himself as he took a deep breath. A little coaxing of movement from Daichi, as he nudged his head to the side, was enough for them both to shuffle over to the bed and get into it, the blanket over them and Suga settled in Daichi's arms. 

He had laid down with his arms out, wanting the omega close, giving such a gentle smile. Suga never wanted to move from the position they'd gotten moved into, with him tucked up against Daichi, one leg between his thighs and his face buried in the crook of his neck. Being able to be so close and to smell the alpha so clearly nearly made Suga want to throw the rest of his medication out, having taken some more before they got changed, and just have a full heat but he knew better. 

Daichi's arms curled around his smaller frame, the feeling of muscle on muscle as both of their toned physiques pressed against each other. Suga could feel one of Daichi's hands resting on his lower back, tentatively pulling at the hem of the shirt.

When their eyes met, Daichi looked nervous, questioning in his eyes as he whispered out whether what he was doing was okay. His answer was Suga's lips on his own, a kiss slightly more heated than their first as Suga pressed closer to Daichi and cupped his cheek to pull their mouths closer too. He opened his mouth without question and let the omega slide his tongue in, the two of them slowly matching their movements. 

Daichi's hand slipped past the shirt, laying on the small of Suga's back. Both moaned softly into the kiss, the feeling of skin on skin in a sensitive place making both feel their minds cloud up. Suga pulled away, leaving gentle pecks on Daichi's lips and cheeks before he looked at the alpha, the corners of his lips pulled into a soft smile. 

"When all this is over, when we've got through to nationals and can have a small break. I want to formally mate with you." He leaned back in to kiss Daichi's stunned face, now smirking as he kissed his sharp jaw, nuzzling where Daichi's scent permeated from. "I want you to bite me and to bond with me. I've wanted it for so long, please Daichi, please share my next heat with me." Suga arched his back slightly in an attempt to rub against Daichi, his hands moving to lift Daichi's own shirt and marvel at the abs that were chiseled into his torso. 

The hand on his back tensed up as Daichi's fingers dug into him lightly, a sign of Daichi holding himself back. When their eyes met again though, all of the tension from both of their bodies escaped and they looked at each other with dopey smiles.

"I want to share your next heat, I want to prove to everyone that I belong to you. I want your scent all over me. I've wanted you since the moment we met, I had never thought it was fully mutual. I love you Koushi, so much." Daichi leaned in to kiss Suga again, only more tenderly than before, his hand sliding up Suga's back and curling around him.

The kiss didn't last long but had both blushing and panting lightly by the end of it. Suga tucked his head down to his new favourite spot, right where Daichi's neck met his shoulder, nosing at the crook as he shuffled down the bed a little so he was comfortable. Daichi's arms wrapped around him like he was meant to fit there, a perfect puzzle piece.

"I love you too Daichi, why has it taken this long to say it. It’s cliche but I think I liked you since we met back in first year. To have you here in my arms feels like my heart has finally been able to settle down." A soft laugh came from Suga, his breath tickling Daichi's neck, who let out a soft content noise in response as they held one another close.

It wasn't long before the exhaustion from the day really hit them, their eyes drooping as they fell into a deep sleep. Both couldn't stop smiling even as they slept, they were together and had plans for their future together now, everything felt perfect.

.

.

.

No-one questioned the next morning when the two arrived together holding hands and smelling of one another, looking like they were the happiest they'd ever been.


End file.
